


growth

by anoetic



Series: for lovers only. [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: love and all this wonder.





	growth

**Author's Note:**

> another short fic as that's all i can seem to do at the moment lol.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Bill likes all the roses that go into this romance. He likes his knowing eyes always on him following the turn of his heel, the seductive, slow swish of his hips, that bedroom gaze smoldering through pretty, black hair. Bill likes how he feels like venus in his arms, love wild and hot when they kiss once, twice, again and again. Tom tells Bill all the time just how gorgeous Bill is–fucking drop dead gorgeous he says in that bashful, blushing smile of his, brown eyes simmering and Bill smiles back in that same shyness, love seeping through the both of them. Bill likes enchanting him, bathing in Tom’s attention, lavishing his love, keeping it all deeply to himself.

They were made for each other, made for all that touching and tenderness.

It’s not a problem that Bill stayed at Tom’s place a little longer than expected this time, they both like the company, warmth and hunger and everything. They stay married in bed as lovers do, letting the summer sun peek through the blinds washing everything in a soft gold. There’s the sleepy glow of a shared smiled between them, fingers lacing together and they both savor this tender quiet. This is heaven and there’s nowhere else either of them would rather be.

Life becomes so much more when there’s love. Everything suddenly becomes meaningful, the good morning beautiful texts they sent each other each day, every butterfly and shy shared smile, that bedroom blush of the cheeks and wanting touch. The days become so much sweeter, the golden glittering of Bill’s room in the early morning, the sun warm on their lips as they kiss and kiss in his bed, love in the air and between the sheets. Work can wait, Bill whispers to Tom between breaths and all that honey and longing. They like this, this romance glistening with good things, knee deep in precious wonder. The world grows a little softer when there’s love and this is theirs and nothing could be better than this, than him, than them.


End file.
